Aprendiendo a Ser Papá
by Alice Masen Greene
Summary: Despues de la muerte de su mamá, Annie es enviada a vivir con su papá, Voldemort. El debe aprender a soportarla, aprender a ser un buen padre para ella y sobre todo... Comer galletas con leche antes de dormir.
1. capitulo 1

**Disclamer: **_Los personajes no son mios, son de J.K Rowling a esepcion de Annie & Leah._

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio.**

Annie Riddle, ese es mi nombre, si ya se que tengo el apellido del señor tenebroso o Voldemort, da igual, el es mi querido y adorado padre. Aunque no lo conozca en persona yo lo quiero mucho, es mi mas grande héroe, aunque dicen que es malo y todo eso, yo creo que el tiene corazón como mi mami y como yo.

Al igual que mis papis tengo poderes mágicos, es divertido, cuando supe por primera vez eso, no quise volver a ir a la escuela muggle y mejor decidí esperar a que me mandaran mi carta de la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería: _Hogwarts_. Mis dos papás habían estudiado ahí, bueno ahí se conocieron, o al menos eso leí en el diario de mi mamá. Apenas soy una niña de seis años, insignificante y poca cosa, según digo yo. Mi cabello es de color café oscuro y con pequeños destellos de color rojizo junto al sol, es largo y termina en rizos hasta mi cintura. Mi piel es blanca casi tanto como la cal. Mis ojos son dos grandes ojos azul turquesa. Mi manera de ser, pues…no soy tan mala como mi papá, pero tampoco tan santa como Harry Potter, maldito, el si conoció a mi papi. Mis amigos, ni para que les cuento, no tengo amigos, con solo decir mi primer apellido huyen de mi, me dejan sola. Eso fue lo único que me gusto de mi escuelita muggle, ahí no importaba que yo fuera hija de Voldemort, solo era Annie Riddle, una muggle normal.

Me levante temprano ese día, mi mami me prometió llevarme al parque de diversiones, tenia tantas ganas de ir, veía los anuncios que nos habían dejado en la entrada de la casa, no dejaba de gritar y brincar de emoción, quería subirme a todos los juegos con mi mami, nos divertiríamos como nunca. Comería todos esos dulces sabrosos que hacen los muggles, algodones de azúcar, paletas de manzanas con caramelo, palomitas. Y para terminar, kilos y kilos y muchos mas kilos de dulces de todos los sabores y colores. Aun en pijama me fui brincando como caperucita roja hacia el cuarto de mi mami, abrí la puerta y mi mamá seguía acostada muy a gusto en su cama, me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. Camine a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba acostada mi mamá. La moví para que se despertara, pero ella no se movía, se sentía fría como el hielo o la nieve en invierno. Su piel era más pálida que de costumbre, sus pequeños parpados que estaban cerrados tenían un ligero toque de color morado.

-¿Mami?-la llame pero ella no contesto-Mami, es hora.

Pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

Suspire y con voz quebrada volví a llamarla.

-Mami, lo prometiste-Una pequeña lagrima de dolor por no obtener respuesta de ella-¿Mami?-Al no obtener respuesta decidí esperar a que ella se levantara sola, me fui a mi recamara y me puse ropa limpia. Un vestido café claro, con floreritas de distintos tonos de rojo. Una blusa de cuello de tortuga color blanco. Me puse unas mallas de color blanco y para terminar mis zapatos rojos.

Camine hasta mi peinador de juguete de color rosa con morado y con un espejo en forma de corazón, me peine lo mejor que pude, dejando mi cabello suelto y colocando una diadema roja. Me mire en el espejo y mis ojos estaban de otro color, cambiaban cuando lloraba. Ahora eran un poco mas oscuros y con las pupilas dilatadas. Volví a ir saltando al cuarto de mi mama, ahora me senté en el sillón que estaba en su recamara y espere a que ella se despertara. Pasaron tantos minutos, quizá horas y ella no daba señales de vida.

-Mami-Volví a llamarla, ella seguía igual que como la deje cuando me fui. Ni siquiera había comenzado a roncar. Me levante del sillón y me acosté junto a ella, su piel seguía siendo fría aunque estuviera muy bien tapada con las cobijas de la cama. Puse su mano en mi mejilla, se sentía como si me hubieran puesto un hielo en la cara. Le di un beso en la mano y cerré los ojos.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, desperté al escuchar la voz de una amiga de mi mamá, Leah Spellman, su dulce voz me recordaba a la de mi mamá, tan cantarina y hermosa, como si escuchara la mas bella canción de cuna. Abrí los ojos y no me di cuenta de que mi mami ya no estaba a mi lado, ya no tenía su fría mano en mi frente. Comencé a sentir un vacío y mire a Leah con tristeza.

-¿Dónde esta mi mami?-le pregunte con tristeza, mi voz fue casi inaudible para mi, pero Leah me escucho con claridad. Su mirada era igual que la mía, sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban acompañados de un rojo a causa del llanto.

-Annie…-Me dio un abrazo y no entendí nada de lo que ella hacia-Maryse…Ella murió.

-No, mi mami no esta muerta-Negué con la cabeza y con los ojos llorosos, no podía ver claramente a causa de las lagrimas que estaba comenzando a derramar, la única persona que estaba junto a mi siempre, ya no iba a regresar junto a mi, ahora ella estaba con todos los muertos del inframundo con Hades, el tipo de la película de Hércules.

-Yo estaré contigo, te iras a vivir conmigo-dijo limpiándome las lagrimas que había derramado, aun seguían saliendo como si fueran las cataratas del niagara.

-No lo creo señorita Spellman, ella aun tiene un padre y debe ir a vivir con el.

-¿Usted sabe quien es el padre?-dijo Leah enojada-Su padre es el… que no debe ser nombrado.

-Lo sabemos, pero el es la única familia que el queda a la niña, ella debe irse con el.

-¿Mi papi?-dije con una gran sonrisa, de pronto toda la agonía y el pesar que traía encima, había desaparecido, al fin viviría con mi papi y el y yo seriamos felices, ahora tendría a mi papi, la persona que siempre quise aunque no estuviera conmigo. Ya podía sentir los brazos de mi papi abrazándome muy felizmente por tenerme junto a el por fin. Me imaginaba junto a el, yo tomando su rostro en mis pequeñas manitas y dándole el más dulce de los besos en su mejilla, dejándole claro todo el amor que le tenía.

El señor que me había dado la mejor de las noticias asintió al fin con la cabeza y me puse aun mas feliz, hasta di un salto de alegría. Con un movimiento de varita, el señor trajo todas mis cosas demasiado rápido, mis muñecas, mis peluches, mi ropa, todo estaba acomodado y listo para irme con mi papá.

El me tomo de la mano y me transporto hasta una casa de un color oscuro, estaba fea, parecía de esas casas de los fantasmas, se parecía muchísimo al castillo de Maléfica, la bruja fea de la película de la Bella Durmiente. Pero me dio demasiada confianza como para acercarme y tocar la puerta con todo el entusiasmo que traía adentro por querer ver a mi papi.

-Annie-Me llamo el señor, yo lo voltee a ver y el me dio un pergamino-Quiero que le des esto al señor tenebroso cuando lo veas.

-Claro-dije con una sonrisa, el me miro extrañado y desapareció rápidamente, abrieron la puerta en cuanto el se fue, me abrió un señor con la cara gorda y fea, llena de granos y una nariz grande, como del tamaño de un zapato de payaso, los dientes eran tan grandes como los de Bugs Bunny y sus ojos eran saltones, me dieron muchas ganas de reírme de su horrenda cara, pero eso es de mala educación, con una tierna sonrisa, la mejor que pude, lo salude con la mano y entre a la casa, mis cosas caminaban atrás de mi.

-Quédate donde estas-Su voz era aun más graciosa, me tape la boca para no estallar de la risa. Me voltee para verlo de nuevo.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Busco a mi papi, Voldemort-con una gran sonrisa pronuncie su nombre.

-Tu papi, eh-Una voz extraña, que a muchos les hubiera dado miedo, una voz que me lleno de alegría, esa voz debía ser la de mi padre.

-Sipi-dije volteando a donde estaba esa voz, un hombre sentado en un sillón de una persona, con una capa negra y con la cara tapada.-Me llamo Annie Riddle.

-Maryse-dijo esa voz.

-Mi mami, murió-la voz se me estaba quebrando de nuevo. Con suerte pude decir aquellas horrendas palabras. El no volvió a hablar, me quite las lagrimas que habían comenzado a caer de mis ojos de nuevo y corrí hacia el, dándole un abrazo.-Papi.

El no hizo nada, fue como si mis palabras se las hubiera comido un dinosaurio feo como Barney. No sentí ninguna caricia de el, ni un abrazo, ni siquiera un beso en la frente o algo por el estilo, sin darme cuenta el desapareció rápidamente y me dejo caer en el sillón, abrí los ojos como platos y mas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

-La niña le puede ser de utilidad amo-dijo el señor gordo y feo-Imagínese, puede entrenarla y hacerla como usted.

-Ella no, no puede ser mi hija, solo vela-voltee a verlo y me apunto con uno de sus dedos pálidos y huesudos-Es…tan…tierna y esponjosita, te aseguro que ve Dora la exploradora en las mañanas, después desayuna un huevito revuelto con ketchup y para terminar de postre quiere una nieve de chocolate con bombones y un besito cariñoso…

-De hecho no veo Dora la exploradora…-lo interrumpí-Solo quiero vivir contigo y conocerte, quiero saber como se siente tener un papá.

-Te puedes quedar, con la condición de que no me uses de tu muñeca, de tu maniquí y…-Volví a correr hacia el y le di un abrazo, apenas alcance a abrasarle las rodillas, aun era pequeña.

-Gracias papi.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo n_n ! _

Dejen Reviews ! Me voy byee ! Di no al plagio ! El plagio es para _**GAY'S**_ ! :D

**Sakura Masen Yamamoto**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Annie se pudo quedar en casa de su padre, cosa que le gusto mucho y le lleno de alegría su pequeño corazón destrozado, solo que se preguntaba si podía dormir con su padre esa noche, no quería quedarse sin protección. También se preguntaba donde estaría la cocina, no había comido en horas, por lo que tenia mucha hambre, el sonido de su estomago la delataba y hacia enojar a Voldemort. Brinco por toda la casa buscando la cocina pero no encontró nada, se enojo y se fue a buscar a su padre para regañarlo por no tener un refrigerador o algo de comer en esa horrenda casa. Voldemort estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, no podía imaginar el simple hecho de que ahora era padre, que debe cuidar de alguien y que esa pequeña personita era un fragmento de el. Pensaba en Maryse en muchas ocasiones, pero no llego a amarla, fue como si ella solo hubiera sido su juguetito por unos meses. Aunque Maryse si lo amaba, por esa razón quiso tener a su hija y cuidarla. Pensó muchas veces que esa niña solo le traería problemas y burlas de sus colegas, por lo que decidió deshacerse de ella, no sintió ninguna lastima por la pequeña niña de seis años que acababa de perder a su madre. Voldemort pensó mucho que le dolió la cabeza y comenzó a desquitarse golpeando a Colagusano con un zapato de la niña. Colagusano solo se quejaba de que se desquitara con el, pero eso hacia que el se tranquilizara y calmara sus ansias de querer asesinar a la pequeña. La niña llego brincando hasta donde Voldemort se encontraba golpeando a Colagusano, al ver la escena la niña comenzó a reírse lo que causo el enojo de Colagusano.

-Papi-dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a su padre.

-¿Qué quieres niña?-Le contesto el con voz indiferente-Y por favor no me digas papi, eso me degrada, dime… Voldemort.

-De acuerdo Voldy, pero tu también llámame por mi nombre, me llamo Annie-La niña se acerco a el y lo abrazo, después le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo el zapato con el que golpeaba a su sirviente, lo miro con curiosidad y comenzó a golpearlo con el zapato.-Pap…Voldy, ¿donde puedo encontrar algo de comer?

Voldemort con un movimiento de varita le apareció un plato de hígado encebollado, la niña lo vio y lo miro con repugnancia. Respiro el olor de la comida y sintió que se intoxicaba con el apestoso olor de la comida, no lo soporto y se tapo la nariz. El la miro extrañado y pensó _"Maldita chamaca" _La niña se acerco al plato con la nariz tapada y con un dedo toco la comida.

-¿Estas seguro que esto es comida?-Pregunto ella con asco-Prefiero mejor un plato con carnita y verduras.

-De acuerdo-Ahora apareció el plato que Annie quería y ella muy gustosa comenzó a comer.

"_No se que haré contigo" _Se dijo Voldemort en pensamientos viendo a la niña que comía muy gustosa la comida que su padre le había dado, la niña comenzó a tararear una canción y miro a su padre con una gran sonrisa, agradeciéndole todo lo que estaba haciendo con ella, sin saber que el quería deshacerse de ella. Terminando su comida la pequeña se levanto de la silla y salto hacia su padre con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Voldemort vio los pequeños hoyuelos que se le hacían a la niña cuando sonreía. Ella se sentó en el suelo, a unos centímetros de los pies de su padre y este la miro extrañado, poco a poco, la niña se acerco mas a el, dejando su cabeza recostada en los pies de el, _"Te quiero papi, gracias por existir" _le susurro la niña lo bastante bajo como para que el no escuchara nada. Cuando la niña estaba completamente dormida, el la jalo del vestido y la acostó en el sillón, la jalo como si fuera un insecto o algo repugnante.

POV Annie.

Desperté con una gran sonrisa, me sentía cómoda en mi nuevo hogar y sabia que mi papi me quería junto a el, por eso acepto que viviera con el una larga temporada, mejor dicho, para siempre, el y yo estaremos juntos para toda la vida y el y yo acabaríamos con Harry Potter y todo el que se nos cruce en el camino a la felicidad como la mejor familia del mundo. Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en la misma recamara donde mi papi me había dado de comer, al fin. Pero el no estaba conmigo, yo estaba acostada en un sillón y el no estaba junto a mi, me senté en el sillón y me levante para irlo a buscar. Me fui saltando como caperucita roja, lo que siempre hacia, me encantaba brincar así, escuche voces de personas que no conocía, una voz era áspera y horrenda, me dio miedo, la otra la reconocería en cualquier lugar como la voz de un cerdo, Colagusano. Y mi voz favorita, mi papi, con su voz amenazadora y hermosa. Abrí la puerta sin tocar y mi padre me fulmino con la mirada.

-Voldy, tengo hambre.

-Estoy muy pero muy ocupado niña-me respondió el apuntando a un hombre ya mayor, de unos cuarenta y no se que, su cabello era negro y le llegaba un poco debajo de la barbilla, su piel era pálida como la de un muerto y sus ojos eran amenazadores, pero no le ganaba a mi papi. Mire a mi papi con mi carita de perrito esperando a que me diera algo de desayunar-Solo te dedicas a molestarme…-bajo la cabeza y con un movimiento de varita apareció un cereal de colores con leche en un plato azul.

-Gracias Voldy-le dije con una sonrisa y pude escuchas las risas del hombre de cabello negro.

-Cállate Snape-dijo mi padre con voz seria y fulminándolo con la mirada-¿Me ayudaras?

-Puedo decirle al señor Malfoy que traiga a Draco-Su voz era tan fea que me tape los oídos para no escucharlo más. Termine mi plato de cereal, era de ese de colores que tanto me gustaba, con muchos colores y de distintos sabores de frutas mis favoritos eran los azules que tenían el sabor de las moras. Revise en mi mente que debería hacer hoy, y de pronto me acorde, hoy era mi presentación de Ballet, mi mami no me hizo mis trajes a tiempo, debía ir, eso haría feliz a mami donde quiera que este. Me encamine hasta donde estaba mi papi con el señor con pelos de mujer anciana y le jale el pantalón para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?-dijo viéndome con repugnancia.

-Hoy es mi presentación de Ballet, debes llevarme, además debes hacerme los trajecitos con magia, mi mami los hacia así. Tu debes hacer lo que ella hacia.

-Yo no voy ha hacer nada de esas cosas, soy hombre. Además soy el señor tenebroso no el señor sastre de vestiditos de princesas del castillo de la alegría en el valle de la felicidad.

-¿Crees que nací ayer?-Conteste enojada-Debes apurarte, no quiero llegar tarde, este es mi ultimo año, terminando todo esto ya puedes dejarme de llevar y todo eso. Además eres mi papá y como tal debes hacer lo que yo te digo, serás el señor tenebroso para otros, pero para mi eres mi papá-El abrió los ojos tanto que creí que se saldrían de su sitio. Hasta abrió la boca y se quedo viéndome fijamente-¿Qué?-dije enojada, cruzándome de brazos y sacándole la lengua.- ¿Vas a hacerme mis vestidos y me vas a llevar?

-De acuerdo-dijo a regañadientes y con la mirada perdida-Eres el monstruo más espantoso que vi en mi vida.

-Tenemos media hora así que ve haciendo mis vestiditos, soy la mala así que creo que se te hará sencillo hacerme mis vestidos-No se movió y me hizo enojar mas, casi explotaba del enojo, fue como si llamas salieran de mi y quemaran todo a su paso-¿Qué estas esperando Voldy? Ya nos queda poco tiempo y hay que irnos a Inglaterra.

-Creo que tienes mucho trabajo-dijo el hombre feo que se llamaba Snape-Voldy-dijo entre risas y mi papi y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

-¡Que odioso eres Snape!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que me riera, pero mi padre no sonrió, ni siquiera se movió. Quizá no debí presionarlo tanto, este es su primer día como papá y yo ya lo hice sentir mal con mi mal humor repentino.-Vete a poner ropa niña, o ¿acaso debo hacerlo también yo?

-Yo puedo sola Voldy no te preocupes-El dio un suspiro y se encamino a un cuarto oscuro, yo me fui a buscar mis maletas que estaban aun en el lugar donde las había dejado la noche anterior, puse la maleta en el suelo para sacar ropita limpia. Saque un vestido azul marino con mangas largas y de color blanco. Mis zapatitos azules y mis medias de rombos de distintos tonos de azul.

Alguien abrió la puerta sin tocar, era un señor con pelos de vieja, lo llevaba largo, demasiado largo, era de color rubio como canoso y su cara era graciosa. Venia acompañado de un niño de mi edad, que al verme hizo una mueca.

-¿Y ustedes que?-dije de mala gana. El señor alzo las cejas y me apunto con su bastón.

-Creo que la pregunta la debería hacer yo. ¿Quién eres?-pregunto el con una voz ronca.

-Annie Riddle-conteste con orgullo.

* * *

Hola ! hahah XD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo..  
perdon por tardar esque no habia tenido mucho tiempo que digamos u.u' bueno me voy byye !  
atte: Isabella Masen Yamamoto


End file.
